Misao
by ViktoriaTheStrange
Summary: A faculdade de Tóquio não é tão perfeita e mágica quanto parece. Há uma face perversa e pervertida abaixo do belo campus da Toudai. Há algo mais: Um submundo onde três garotas são forçadas a submergir.
1. Prólogo

Nihao. Gomen nasai, não sei escrever muito bem, mas prometo fazer o melhor. Espero que gostem.

Viktoria The Strange

Prólogo

A faculdade de Tóquio, vulgarmente conhecida por Toudai, é bastante famosa entre os japoneses. Especialmente por seu ensino e lendas. Mas há um outro lado da faculdade que só seus freqüentadores conhecem. Uma face suja, perdida, pervertida da Toudai. E não são poucos os alunos, e até professores, que frequentam este submundo, porém esta história se retém a apenas um pequeno grupo de garotas que foram cruelmente forçadas a viverem nas sombras.

-Ha gatinha, por que não? - Brincava o rapaz de cabelos densos e azulados enquanto segurava o queixo de sua nova "presa".

-Nunca...

-Nunca diga nunca, pequena.- Brincou novamente, desta vez beijando-lhe o rosto.

Eram três que a cercavam ao total. Fora pega desprevenida e quando se virara estava encurralada. Se seu pai a estivesse vendo com certeza seria posta de castigo, mas ele falecera no começo do ano. A realidade é que estava encurralada e desarmada.

-Você ouviu a garota, Yvan. Deixe-a ir. - Ordenou uma garota alta, encostada na parede do prédio vizinho.

-Não se meta Takani, ou vai sobrar para você. - Ameaçou um dos subordinados de Yvan, o rapaz de cabelos azuis.

-Vocês que não se metam comigo Querem morrer com uma crise de abstenção? - Desta vez a voz saiu ainda mais ameaçadora, provocando finalmente algum efeito.

Não queria saber como nem porque, apenas estava feliz e grata à moça que a ajudou com os "bad boys". Lembraria dela durante toda sua estada na faculdade. Embora também estivesse envergonhada por ter entrado em confusões no primeiro dia de aula.

-Não se preocupe, passarão um bom tempo sem incomodá-la.

-Obrigada Takani.

-Megumi Takani, terceiro ano de medicina. Não tem de quê.

-Muito prazer, Kaoru Kamiya, primeiro ano de direito. Vou lembrar de pagar-lhe o favor.

-Esqueça isso e me pague um almoço. Que tal?

Riram as duas. A identificação era inegável e mútua. Kaoru há muito tempo não possuia uma companhia feminina para o almoço. Megumi constantemente tinha alguém que lhe pagasse o almoço, embora ela pudesse pagá-lo, mas era uma jovem de poucas palavras, mesmo assim conversaram bastante.

-Onde você mora? Não parece ser daqui.

-Eu morava em um vilarejo perto de Tóquio, agora estou morando em uma pensão aqui perto.

-É? A pensão En provavelmente... Também moro lá.

-E seus pais?

-Não sei deles.

Por mais que tentasse Kaoru não conseguira descobrir muito sobre Megumi. Não importava muito, estava feliz de ter companhia, especialmente para retornar para sua casa à noite, a Toudai parecia realmente assustadora à noite.

Isso foi a um ano atrás, após os incidentes daquele dia Kaoru e Megumi continuaram a se aproximar cada vez mais. Afinal, acharam novos pontos em comum. Novamente é o primeiro dia de aula de muitos novos alunos a Toudai. É neste dia primeiro dia de aula de nossa protagonista que a história começa.

Espero que apreciem a história. Esta é apenas um pequena introdução para entender a história melhor. Ja Ne.

Viktoria The Strange


	2. Capítulo 1

Agora sim começemos a história de fato. Devo alertar que apesar do título a história também mostra muito sobre Kaoru e Megumi. Ah sim, e a história foi baseada em uma música de Legião Urbana chamada Clarisse. Embora a música não seja estas coisas todas, a letra é realmente muito boa, leiam.

Viktoria The Strange

Capítulo Um

Era uma bela manhã de segunda feira quando os pais de Misao a deixaram na faculdade. Felizmente sua aula naquele dia começaria mais tarde. Então ela deixou-se seduzir pela beleza do campus. Resolvera dar uma volta desde a primeira vez que passara pela frente do campus e ficara ainda mais fascinada quando entrara pela primeira vez para prestar o vestibular para o curso de Comunicação Social e agora estava ali. O campus era bastante arborizado o que o deixava ainda mais belo na primavera. Lembrava a Misao o lugar onde fora criada. Sentia saudade do velho Okina, seu treinador, esperava encontrá-lo durante as férias e contar-lhe tudo sobre a universidade. Estava tão perdida em seus devaneios que só notou a presença de alguém quando esbarrou na pessoa.

-Não olha por onde anda não? - Gritou Misao, eternamente na defensiva.

-Mas quem estava distraída era você. - Brincou a menina de cabelos negros.

Ficaram se encarando por alguns momentos, ou melhor, Misao continuava a encarar a garota à sua frente. Ela apenas lhe sorria em resposta. Enfim deu-se por vencida oferecendo suas desculpas à garota que estava em frente a ela.

-Relaxe, está tudo bem. Você me paga um almoço e ficamos quites certo?

-Si-sim...

Começaram então a caminhada até o refeitório da universidade que era um tanto quanto distante dali. Enquanto andavam, Misao reparava na moça que a acompanhava. Era muito bela e atraente, sem dúvida, com seus longos cabelos negros e com os olhos castanhos. Uma tez pálida, acentuada pelo pó, que caia muito bem com os contornos delicados do rosto e do corpo. Porém apresentava olheiras profundas e os lábios um tanto ressecados apesar do batom vermelho disfarçar bem.

-Senhora.

-Senhorita. Megumi Takani. E você?

-Misao Makimachi.

-Muito bem, Misao então. O que desejava?

-Você, se é que posso chamá-la assim, é estudante daqui?

-Sim, do quarto ano de medicina. E você?

-Do primeiro ano de Comunicação Social.

Retornaram então ao silêncio. Misao aproveitava estes momentos introspectivos para absrover mais algumas características de sua acompanhante. Parecia ser uma mulher sofisticada e elegante, tipo uma artista da televisão ou uma personagem dos romances que lia. E para estar cursando medicina era, além de bela, inteligente. Ao chegar ao restaurante sentaram-se frente a frente, Misao continuava a encarar a sorridente Megumi, ela possuia algo de incomum.

-O que desejam senhoritas? - Perguntou um senhor de idade, fardado.

-Anfitriãs primeiro Misao.

-Eu gostaria de um suco apenas. - Pediu Misao.

-Eu gostaria de um sashimi e uma cerveja.

-Não deveria beber durante o horário de aula.

-Relaxe Misao, não somos professoras.

Megumi comia e bebia com uma aparência bastante satisfeita. Misao era quem mal havia tocado no suco que pedira anteriormente. Seus instintos de ninja a avisam de algo, mas o quer seria? Embora aquilo não lhe importasse muito naquele momento, pois se divertia com o fato de Megumi não demonstrar sinais de sucumbir à bebida. Sentia-se à vontade com ela, por que não?

-Diga-me Misao, onde vive?

-Com meus pais, vivíamos em um bosque em Kyoto, mas por motivos relacionados à trabalho e educação moramos em um apartamento na parte nobre da cidade. E você?

-Em uma pensão aqui perto, mas minha vida não interessa. Pergunte a qualquer pessoa que saberão lhe informar.

-É tão popular assim por aqui, Megumi?

-Mais ou menos.

-Megumi! - Chamou Misao e, tendo a atenção desta, perguntou: - Será que eu poderia fazer outra pergunta?

-Já a está fazendo, mas faça.

-Se você tem dinheiro para pagara a faculdade por que me fez pagar o seu almoço?

Tal pergunta fez Megumi e Misao rirem. Embora aquela pergunta fosse realmente conveniente era, de certa forma, engraçada. Porém perderam-se no riso e Megumi não a respondeu. Dando-se por vencida, Misao se despediu. Seu motorista já a esperava.

-Misao!

-Sim?

-Fique com o número do meu celular, caso precise. - Alertou Megumi, sorrindo, enquanto passava-lhe um papel. - Até qualquer dia.

-Obrigada. - Disse aceitando o telefone e colocando-o na mochila. - Até mais.

Misao saiu do banho sorridente, ainda coberta apenas pela alva toalha. Sentia-se muito feliz por ter "dado uma dentro" com alguém, geralmente só causava brigas e confusões. Mirou o celular sobre a cabeceira do quarto ricamente decorado e mobiliado. Resolvera ligar para o velho Okina assim que chegasse em casa, quando ainda estava no carro de seu pai. Mas aquela idéia se dissolveu logo que ouviu o chamado para o jantar. Para a família Makimachi um atraso à mesa era imperdoável.

"Querido Diário,

Aliás, diário não. Como tudo e todos que são únicos você também merece um nome. Irei tratá-lo por Misty. Decidido um nome, começemos de novo.

Querida Misty,

Desde que cheguei à Tóquio decidi manter um diário para jamais esquecer dos cinco anos que passei aqui. Começo este diário no verão do ano 2000 e no início do meu primeiro ano do curso de Comunicação Social. As aulas e os professores são bem legais, bem diferente do colégio. Claro que acontece o mesmo de sempre, não consegui falar com ninguém. A propósito, por que diabos eu prestei para comunicação social se sou um desastre em comunicação?

Nossa, quase esqueço da Megumi. Foi a única pessoa com quem falei hoje, além dos professores, é claro. Ela até que é legal, mas muito misteirosa. Quero saber o que ela esconde. E dar um jeito na minha maldita curiosidade até o final do ano. Espero vê-la de novo qualquer dia desses. Acho que vou caçá-la no prédio de medicina.

De qaulquer forma, hoje, eu preciso é ir dormir que amanhã tenho aula bem cedo.

Até amanhã Misty."

As aulas, como seriam de se esperar, correram trnaquilamente naquele dia. O sol do lado de fora da sala brilhava forte e Misao, sentada ao lado da janela, contemplava o campus, a mente em qualquer lugar, menos na aula. Gostava da faculdade, fazia sentir-se adulta e não tinha professores para lembrar-lhe que estava em aula. E principalmente, nada de suspensões. História, redação... Havia adorado todas as suas novas matérias.

-Misao! - Chamou uma voz à porta.

Em seus devaneios nem vira quando a aula acabou. A esta altura só restava ela na sala, e claro, as pessoas à porta. Não demorou muito para reconhecer uma delas: Megumi. A outra não conhecia, mas também era muito bela. Os cabelos de um azul denso que combinava muito bem com os olhos de mesmo tom. Diferentemente de Megumi, possuia os cabelos presos e quase nenhuma maquiagem. Talvez isso a deixasse com a atual aparência, parecia um tanto quanto fraca.

-Boa tarde, Megumi, como está? - Cumprimentou Misao, enquanto arrumava o material. Os olhos permaneciam fixos na segunda garota.

-Muito bem, obrigada. E você?

-Igualmente.

Ao terminar de juntar seus pertences saíram as três do prédio de comunicação social. Andavam inconscientemente pelo campus, sem um rumo aparente. Apenas pararam no momento que Megumi percebera seu erro.

-Oh, me desculpe Kaoru. Misao, esta é Kaoru Kamiya, do segundo ano de Direito.

-Muito prazer, sou Misao Makimachi.

-Muito prazer Misao.

Sorriram ambas mantendo também entre elas uma afinidade quase que imediata e claramente evidente. Misao finalmente aliviara o olhar sobre Kaoru ao conhecê-la, fora ensinada a sempre desconfiar dos outros.

-Você pratica algum esporte Misao? - Perguntou Kaoru a sua mais recente "amiga".

-Sim, o velho Okina me ensinou artes marcias.

-Ótimo! Andar com Megumi é realmente maravilhoso, mas não tenho com quem treinar minhas habilidades de kendô.

-Ouvi dizer que a Toudai tem um dojo, será que poderia me encontrar lá amanhã?

-Claro, e por que não? Imediatamente após as aulas.

-Sim. Você também vai, Megumi?

-Óbvio, não perderia a chance.

-Então até amanhã.

Sorriu para ambas em sinal de despedida, o motorista já a esperava e precisava ir. Atrasos para a família Makimachi eram imperdoáveis. Mas ficara a promessa para o duelo no dia seguinte. Megumi e Kaoru a fitavam ir embora com o mesmo sorriso e mergulhadas em um compenetrado silêncio.

-Kaoru?

-Sim?

-O que acha dela?

-Bastante ingênua... - Por uma fração de segundos o olhar no rosto de Kaoru passou a ser pesadamente melâncolico, mas passara e o olhar determinado de sempre voltava. - Irá cair se tiver a chance.

-Sim, e é muito bela. Com ela creio que encerra sua dívida não concorda?

-Sim... Já sabe como faremos?

-Isto, minha cara, é você quem precisa saber. Não farei seu trabalho.

-Está certo... - Suspirou, como se o ar que passse pelos seus lábios entre abertos pudesse soprar para longe o que passara. - Vamos andando.

-A próposito, aceita? - Pergutou Megumi, estendia um pequeno comprido levemente rosa, assemelhava-se a um remédio normal, mas kaoru sabia que não se tratava daquilo.

-Extasy?

-Mais ou menos. Modifiquei a fórmula um pouco, o efeito será o mesmo com o tempo reduzido, ou assim espero. Aceita?

-Sim, venho sendo sua cobaia a um ano.

-E não passará disto se não conseguir a garota.

Acima delas a lua já começava a surgir e o sol a se pôr. Já começava a suas verdadeiras vidas. O céu pintado de um vermelho forte e a lua em tonalidade vinho que vinha surgindo pareciam querer seguí-las descendo mais no submundo da Toudai.

Misao-dono, Morquene Evans, Shinomu: Muito obrigada pelos comentários, espero que gostem do desenrolar da história. E isso vale para qualquer outra leitor da mesma.

Viktoria The Strange


End file.
